Muppet Sitter-Season 2
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Well, it's been a few months ever since my first story, Muppet Sitter, and now something new is coming to the Muppet Theater: A new baby! Other than that, there'll be mayhem of all sorts. Stay tuned to see what sort of mayhem happens now since a new baby is on the way.
1. New Baby

"THERE'S A SNAKE UNDER THE FRIDGE!"

Abby Cane ran down to the kitchen of the canteen at the sound of Timothy Teeth's terrified scream. When she went past the prop room, Blu Jay and Kermit were joining her in the run.

"Did you hear the scream?" she asked.

"Sure did. What happened?" Blu Jay asked his girlfriend.

It had been at least five months ever since their first date and now, according to Miss Piggy and one of her nieces, Bolinda, they were a Muppet Couple.

"I don't know. I just heard him scream and I was upstairs helping Scooter move something," Abby explained.

"I hope it's one of our snakes, not a real snake. And if it is a real snake, I hope it's not venomous!" Kermit exclaimed.

When the trio arrived to the kitchen, they saw the Electric Mayhem band, Miss Piggy, Delores, and a bunch of others.  
Gonzo was armed with a chair and whip, which seemed a little silly;  
the girl Muppets except for Janice were standing on the table;  
Swedish Chef had a cleaver;  
Pepe and Rizzo were holding little butter knives and standing in front of a group of rats and lobsters, as if protecting them;  
Robin the Frog had a bucket, as if hoping to trap the little snake, being one to not harm little animals and preferred releasing them back into the wild.

"Are you sure you saw a snake under there, Timothy?" Dr. Teeth asked his only son.

"Absotively posolutely! It was long and thin, like snakes are!" Timothy exclaimed.

"What's going on here?" Kermit asked, running over to the scene.

"Kermie! Protect moi!" Piggy screamed, as she leapt into the frog's arms, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"How will we get it out?" Abby asked.

"Isn't it obvious? One of us has to reach under there and get the snake," Clifford said.

"What!" everyone shouted in horror.

"Well, we're probably scaring it now since we're all surrounding it. It's probably at the back of the fridge now," Clifford explained. "I know some things about snakes since I'm from a country where they're common."

"Snakes are common where you're from? How did you sleep at night!" Piggy screamed.

"Very well," Clifford said, making Piggy a little annoyed.

"Only someone with really long arms can reach back there," Blu Jay stated, examining the width of the fridge.

"I have long arms. I'll get the snake," Dr. Teeth said.

"You sure about that, Teeth? We don't know if the snake's venomous or not," Digit warned the keyboardist. "And remember: you have a son and we can't risk you dying and him becoming an orphan."

"He's got a point, Doc," Floyd Pepper agreed.

"I'm still doing it. If we don't, who knows where that snake will go," Dr. Teeth said.

As he went over to the fridge, Floyd, Zoot and Fozzie removed their hats and put them over their hearts, as if wishing him luck.

"I'm not going to die!" Teeth snapped.

"Famous last words, man. Famous last words," Zoot said, shaking his head.

Dr. Teeth rolled his eyes as he reached under the fridge. It took a few minutes until his sunglasses raised and he frowned, shaking his head. Something told Abby the snake was not a snake.

"Check it out…it's the infamous Aglet Snake," Dr. Teeth said, pulling something thin out from under the fridge.

Everyone except for him and Abby screamed.

Vicki clung to Digit;

Delores jumped into Lips's arms;

Zephyr and Zaria Simms ran behind their parents, Zoot and Leah;

Rizzo and the other rats fled;

Timothy screamed the loudest until he realized what it really was.  
"Wait a second! That's a shoelace!" he exclaimed.

"A shoelace!" everyone shouted in shock and annoyance.

"Next time you see something thin and out of the ordinary, get a closer look at it before yelling 'Snake'," Dr. Teeth told his son.

"I know what I want to yell!" Piggy snapped.

"What?" Timothy asked, curious.

"Something not G-rated," Piggy sneered.

"Okay everybody, false alarm. Go back to what you were doing. Nothing to see here," Kermit ordered.

Everyone departed save for a few Muppets. Mari ran up to Timothy.

"Jerk!" she shouted, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow! Dad! Mr. Lips!" Timothy shouted.

"Mari, that's not nice," Lips said, pulling his daughter away from Timothy.

"But Daddy! Timothy made us think there was a snake in the building! He scared us!" Mari whined.

"I know, but he didn't mean to. Right Tim," Lips said.

"NO!" Timothy shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" Lips asked, a little shocked by the loud response.

"You know what you did," Timothy said.

"What'd I do?" Lips asked Dr. Teeth.

"You called him Tim. He hates that," Dr. Teeth explained.

"What if we call him Timmy?" Blu Jay asked.

"Call me Timmy and I'll break your wings!" Timothy said, standing up straight, puffing out his chest, trying to look tough.

"Aw, how cute. Little Timothy knows how to threaten people," Zondra said.

"Did you teach him?" Dr. Teeth questioned.

"Maybe…" Zondra muttered, walking away quickly.

Dr. Teeth went after her, wanting to know exactly what she told his son.

"Delores, the snake incident is over. You can get out of Lips's arms now," Zoot told the trumpet girl.

"I like being in Lips's arms. They're nice and strong," Delores said.

Lips blushed a little.

"Well, his last name is Armstrong," Clifford joked, laughing.

"Don't talk anymore. Any moment now, it's going to turn to dirty talk," Mari warned.

"Dirty talk?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean?" Blu Jay asked the little girl.

"I know what 'jump on it' really means," Mari stated.

"What does it mean then, smarty-pants," Blu Jay challenged the girl.

Mari motioned the bird down toward her and whispered into his ear. Within moments, Blu Jay raised his sunglasses and looked at the girl in surprise with eyes that were similar to Clifford.

"Who told you that?" he asked flatly.

He looked at Pepe the King Prawn before getting an answer.

"There's always the possibility that someone else told her, okay!" Pepe shouted.

"Nobody told me. I read it," Mari said, dashing off and returning with a book.

Abby looked at the title and laughed: List of Implied Terms and their Meanings. Lips's eyes opened in horror and snatched the book out of his daughter's hand and handed the book to Delores.

"Burn this," he told her.

Delores walked off to do so.

"Mari, never look at books like again. They're bad for you sweet little mind," Lips told his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy," Mari promised.

"Oh, by the way. I have some news I rully want to share at dinner," Janice stated.

"Really? What?" Abby asked, eager to know.

"Wait till dinner, Abby sweetie," Janice said, walking out of the canteen.

Everyone in the canteen turned to look at Floyd in confusion.

"Don't look at me, even I don't know what she's talking about," Floyd said, putting up his hands.

"I better bring my camera phone. I have a feeling I know what she's about to share," Leah said.

"Why?" Zoot asked.

Leah smirked at her husband. "Wait and see."

Later at dinner, everyone was in the canteen eating some lasagna Gladys the Cafeteria Lady made. Janice tapped her fork on her glass of organic juice, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, like, some of you heard that I have news to share," she stated.

"Yeah, what is it?" Abby asked.

"Don't keep us in suspense, girl, tell us," Clifford said.

"Well, I went to the doctor earlier today," Janice said.

"The doctor?" Kermit said, confused.

"I knew it," Leah muttered, smiling.

"Knew what?" Zoot asked his wife.

"What's wrong, Jan?" Floyd asked his wife.

"Floyd…we're going to have another baby," Janice stated with a smile.

"W-what?!" Floyd asked, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"No way!" Abby squealed.

"NOOOO!" Bettina, Miss Piggy's other niece, screamed.

"YEEEES!" Bolinda cheered.

"Janice! That's great!" Leah exclaimed as she started to film the scenario.

"Why are you filming this?" Abby asked.

"Just in case. Just watch how Floyd reacts," Leah told the nanny.

"J-janice! Very funny! HAHAHA! You almost had me there!" Floyd stammered.

"Floyd, I'm not joking," Janice said.

"Nice try! I know you're trying to scare me again," Floyd said.

Janice looked at Floyd with the most serious face of serious faces.  
Floyd continued to laugh until finally falling to the floor, stretching the last "Ha." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"  
Lips, Zoot, Dr. Teeth and Animal burst into laughter.

"He did the same thing as last time!" Lips shouted.

"Yeah! And Lee got it on camera too!" Zoot added.

"You mean he did this when Janice said she was expecting Jakob?" Abby asked.

"Yeah! It was so hilarious! We had kicked ourselves for weeks for not filming it the first time!" Delores explained between giggles.

Most of the Muppet Kids started to laugh as well, except for Bettina, who had stormed out of the room crying, and Jakob Pepper, who seemed very confused.

"I don't get it," he said.

He went over to his mother and looked up at her, hoping for an explanation.

"Jakob," Janice said, kneeling down so that she was at eye-level with him.  
"Would you like a little brother or sister?" she asked.

"How about a little dog?" Jakob asked.

"Dogs are better than siblings," Rowlf stated.

"Uh Jakob, there are only two options: brother or sister?" Abby told the little boy.

"I don't know the answer to that," Jakob said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm having another baby. It's your little sibling," Janice explained.

"How'd did you get the baby?" Jakob asked.

"Well…" Lips, Dr. Teeth and Zoot said in unison, both planning on explaining it to the boy.

"Hold it! If anyone's going to tell my son that, it'll be me," Floyd said, jumping to his feet. He took Jakob out into the hall for a few minutes.

"He's not going to tell him," Zoot said. "He'll tell him something else."

"What do you think he'll tell the little sprout?" Seedie asked.

After a few seconds, Jakob came back into the canteen, looked at his mother quizzically for a few seconds before saying, "So you ate this magic apple?"

"FLOYD!" Janice shouted, leaving the canteen and going to look for the bassist.

"Magic apple! Ha!" Dr. Teeth laughed. "Man, Floyd must've been desperate for an explanation for his son!"

"I think Dad is in trouble," Jakob said.

"If you want, I can tell you the real explanation," Mari said. "Can I, Daddy?"

"Sure Mari, but tell him after dinner," Lips told his daughter.

"Darn, now I'm in suspense," Jakob sighed.

Abby smiled at what had happened. There was going to be a new kid in the theater, which meant more interesting stuff to happen in the place!

* * *

**Well, there's going to be a new baby in the theater! And this is the first episode of Season 2 of my other story, Muppet Sitter.**

**I own Abby Cane, Blu Jay, Seedie, and Muppet Kids**

**Jim Henson owns the others.**

**Please follow, favorite or review!**


	2. Fiona

Episode 15: A few days later, Abby was in her room when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to see none other than Kermit and Gonzo.

"Hey Kermit, hey Gonzo. What's up?" she asked.

"We got to talk to you about a new kid coming," Kermit explained.

"Yeah, I know, Floyd and Janice's new kid. I kind of know about that," Abby said.

"No, another kid. A new one you still have yet to meet. You see I have this niece named Fiona, some things happened, and well…now she's going to live at the theater," Gonzo explained.

"You have a niece? I didn't know that, but it's understandable since I've seen all of your siblings in Muppets from Space," Abby stated.

"Actually, she's from a sister than wasn't in the film," Gonzo stated. "Anyway, Fiona's going to be here very soon."

"How soon?" Abby asked, a tad worried.

Gonzo looked at his watch and said, "3…2…1…now!"

Within seconds of saying that, the windows were thrown open and an arrow is shot into the room, with a long rope attached to it.

"What the hay!?" Abby exclaimed.

Within seconds, a twelve year old girl zip lined into the room. She had light blue hair in a ponytail with a flower hair elastic, a light green hoodie, a brown skirt, rainbow patterned tights, and black boots. She also head cream skin and a hook nose like Gonzo.

"She's here!" Gonzo exclaimed.

"Looks like daredevil stunts run in the family," Abby stated, surprised by the stunt done by a girl so young.

"Hi! I'm Fiona!" the girl greeted.

"I'm Abby Cane," Abby greeted the girl.

Within seconds, Jakob and Beastie ran into the room.

"Beastie said her whatever senses were tingling. Is Fiona here?" Jakob asked.

Kermit pointed at the whatever girl. "FIONA!" Jakob exclaimed as he and Beastie ran to hug the girl.

"Jakob! Beastie! It's good to see you! And look! You grew up again!" Fiona stated.

"Well no duh. The last time you saw me was when I was three," Jakob stated.

"Of course," Fiona said with a smile.

Jakob dragged the girl out of the room with Beastie following close behind. Abby followed the three kids.

Abby saw Fiona surrounded by the various Muppet Kids and they all looks excited to see her. Even Bettina!

"You're very popular, Fiona," Abby said with a grin.

"Yeah, I've met each of these kids before and I'm not sure how, but they all liked me right away," Fiona guessed.

Then she took notice of Zelda who was sitting in a stroller.

"I haven't met her before," she said.

"That's Zelda, my new little sister," Zephyr stated.

"Yeah!" Zaria stated.

"She's replacing Zaria," Zephyr stated.

"HEY!" Zaria snapped. Within seconds, the brother and sister started to fight until Harry the Sasquatch walked up and picked the kids up to separate them.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" he asked.

"I think that's Abby's job, Harry," Timothy stated.

"Yeah, but she was just standing there so clueless I decided to step in," Harry explained.

"Yeah, we get it. Now you can please put us down? I'm scared when I'm up this high," Zephyr asked.

"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Harry said setting the children back down before walking off somewhere else.

"Have you met him before?" Abby asked.

"This is the first time I've seen him. Was he Harry the Sasquatch? Uncle Gonzo wrote to me about him," Fiona asked.

"Yeah, that was him," Bolinda said.

"Cool."

"Hey Fiona, are you visiting?" Robin asked the girl.

"Actually, I'm staying this time," Fiona said.

"Awesome!" Mari cheered. "It's going to be so fun here!"

"Was it not fun before, with all that's happened so far in the theater?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"Are you kids up to telling her the story?" Abby asked the Muppet Kids.

"Yeah," Robin said. "Okay, well, Fiona, you see, a long while back…"

A HALF HOUR LATER: "Whoa, so much has happened ever since I left," Fiona said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, someone should write a book, no, a sitcom!" Abby stated.

"Agreed," Fiona said.

"I'm also getting a younger sibling," Jakob stated.

"Aw, that's nice," Fiona said.

"It's not nice! It's terrible!" Bettina snapped.

"Bettina, quit being so negative," Bolinda said.

"Well, it's been nice to catch up, but I got to go and unpack my things," Fiona said, running off.

"Well, she seems nice," Abby said.

"Yeah," Jakob said.

Within a few minutes, Fiona had become acquainted with Blu Jay, Seedie, Wicken the Banshee, Tulio the Jersey Devil, Mothane the Mothman, Batty the Ahool, and a few other new characters that came to the Muppet show. By the end of the day, every single Muppet in the theater has had a chance to speak to Fiona.

"How do so many Muppets know you?" Abby asked the girl.

"Well, when you come to the Muppet Theater, you kind of have to meet everyone," Fiona said.

"Well, I guess this makes you a new Muppet Kid," Dcat said.

"Not necessarily, I could help you control the other guys if you want," Fiona said.

"Really? That's nice of you Fiona, thanks," Abby said.

"No problem!" Fiona said.

Abby had a feeling this was going to lead to a brand new friendship.

* * *

**So yeah, a new Muppet Kid has come to the theater and her name is Fiona! I wonder what sort of chaos will happen in the next chapter?**

**Please Favorite, Review, and/or Follow.**


	3. Save the Bus!

Episode 16: The next day, there was an emergency meeting, but to everyone's surprise, it didn't have Kermit explaining the scenario; it was Bunsen and Beaker!

"Bunsen? What's going on?" Abby asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, last night, Beaker and I decided to inspect all the machinery in the Muppet Theater to see if it was still usable, including the vehicles, and we found a problem," Bunsen explained.

Fozzie immediately stood up, saying, "Please tell me this isn't about my uncle's Studebaker! I'll get the headlight fixed!"

"The headlight for your uncle's Studebaker is broken?" Fiona said.

"Er…can you keep that a secret?" Fozzie asked nervously.

"No worries, it isn't about your Studebaker. The headlight can be replaced easy, but it involves another special vehicle," Bunsen explained.

Everyone looked confused, but Abby noticed Mari look down at the floor and she seemed to mutter "The Electric Mayhem bus."

"What about the bus?" Abby whispered to her.

"Crud, you read my mouth. The Electric Mayhem bus is the one Bunsen was talking about. I know it!" Mari explained softly.

"What's wrong with it? It looks fine, save for the fact that some of the paint is starting to chip off and the tires need air. That can be fixed, right?" Abby asked.

"Abby, there are problems people don't notice until someone looks really closely. My dad and his band have been denying it for years, but I think now it's the final straw," Timothy said from behind.

"What sort of problems?" Fiona asked, concerned.

"I think Bunsen will show us," Timothy stated.

"Can you all follow us outside?" Bunsen asked the Muppets.

The scientist and his assistant led everyone outside and had them stand near the Electric Mayhem bus.

"Okay, so it's the bus. What's your point?" Miss Piggy asked.

"Dr. Teeth, exactly how long have you had this bus?" Bunsen asked the keyboardist.

"I don't know…a very long time? Ever since 1979," Dr. Teeth stated.

"And have you had any problems with it ever you since you got it?" Bunsen added.

"The bus? No! Never a problem! Right guys?" Dr. Teeth said.

"The bus is still as good as it was when Dr. Teeth got it," Floyd said.

"Fer sure," Janice added.

"Yeah," Zoot said.

"There has never been a problem," Lips threw in.

"BUS GOOD! BUS GOOD!" Animal shouted.

Despite how confident they sounded, Abby could sense they were lying. She decided to go with what Timothy said and looked much more closely at the bus. It wasn't until a few minutes that she noticed there was something clipped under the bus. She stepped closer and saw that there was a cord going under it.

"What is it, Abby?" Robin asked, seeing her actions.

"I think there's something connected underneath the bus," she stated.

"Let me see, Abby," Blu Jay said, walking up the bus and looking underneath the old vehicle.

"It looks like a bungee cord," the bird stated. "I think we can just click it off."

"No, don't-!" Zoot tried to warn just when Blu Jay clicked the bungee cord off, resulting in the engine falling to the ground out of the bus!

Blu pulled his hand away before it crushed his hand.

"Oh my gosh…" Abby gasped.

"Dude…" Blu Jay muttered.

Dr. Teeth and Floyd ran over and reconnected the engine. "No worries! It's still good!" Dr. Teeth exclaimed.

For a brief second, Abby could've sworn that Dr. Teeth had just shot her an angry look.

"Do you need-?" Blu Jay asked, when Dr. Teeth waved them away.

As the couple walked away, Abby whispered, "Did you see that look he gave us?"

"Yeah, and he didn't seem to like us pointing that out. I think we just gave Bunsen evidence that we shouldn't have," Blu muttered back.

"How long was the engine broken?" Bunsen asked the musicians.

"Ever since…1998," Dr. Teeth seemed to reluctantly tell him.

"That could explain the rattling we heard when we used the bus for 'Muppets from Space'," Gonzo stated.

"I was trying to figure out what that was for weeks," Rizzo added.

"Did you take the bus to a mechanic?" Bunsen asked.

"Y-yeah," Floyd stammered.

"And what did they say?" Kermit asked, getting into the conversation. "If it was a money problem, you could've come to us for the money to get it fixed."

"No, it wasn't about money," Lips said.

"Then what was it about?" Seedie asked.

The Electric Mayhem went silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Guys, what did the mechanic say?" Scooter asked.

The band was still quiet.

"Wait a second…they didn't say that…they couldn't fix it, did they?" Leah asked, shocked.

The band didn't do anything until Zoot nodded reluctantly. All the Muppets gasped in shock.

"You're kidding! They can't fix it! Are you sure it didn't involve money or did they not like Muppets?" Walter asked frantically.

The Electric Mayhem bus was one of the most known Muppet vehicles, next to Fozzie's Studebaker and the Le Maximum. It would be tragic if the legendary bus were to get broken for good.

"I saw the engine fall out the first time," Clifford stated. "It was a few months before we started filming Muppets from Space. I saw Dr. Teeth trying to start the bus one night and he was having trouble starting the old bus. Then, there was this loud bang and I saw that the engine had fallen out. The next day, I went to a friend of mine who was a mechanic and an expert at fixing cars and buses. Maybe even modifying them a little."

"How good was he at that?" Rizzo asked.

"Let's just say he could get an old Hudson Hornet going as fast as a Ferrari," Clifford said.

"Whoa! That's fast for a car from the 50s!" Blu Jay stated. "I might want to meet this guy."

"Anyway, I went to him and asked him, 'Hey, what should you do if the engine of a bus from the late 70s were to fall out?'" Clifford explained. "And do you know what the guy said? He said, 'Nothing.' And I asked him why, and he said this: 'Once the engine falls out of a vehicle that old, it's done for. You can't fix it. Even if you try to reconnect it, it won't work and it might result in the engine combusting."

"Combusting? Isn't that something involving fire?" Zephyr asked cautiously.

"Yeah, exactly. The engine will combust," Clifford said.

"But it's been fine for years," Floyd said.

"That's because you guys were lucky. But every time you drove that ever since the late 90s, you've had a 50-50 chance of surviving the drive," Clifford said.

"That's what I was concerned about. That's why I called this meeting. Dr. Teeth, I don't know how to tell you this but…you're going to have to get new bu-," Bunsen tried to explain until Dr. Teeth shot him an extremely ticked off expression.

"Don't finish that sentence," he said sharply.

Abby nearly jumped at his change of tone. She could tell some other Muppets jumped as well.

"We are not getting rid of this bus! This bus has been with us for a long time! So long, it's practically an honorary Muppet! You can try to talk us into getting rid of it, but we'll say the same thing every time: not in a million years."

"But Dr. Teeth! It's no longer safe to ride that bus! Think of your lives! Think of the lives of your friends and family!" Bunsen argued. "Where do the kids normally sit on the bus?"

"Up front," Jakob stated.

"Up front is right where the engine is. Think of it this way: if that engine were to blow, and excuse me for being a little dark but…let's just say it might result in a either a big hospital bill or a big funeral," Bunsen explained.

Leah, Delores, and Janice gasped in shock. That thought had never crossed their minds before. What if the engine did blow with their kids inside?

"And with Janice expecting, it might be dangerous for her and the baby," Bunsen added, making Floyd seem to look worried.

"I'm sorry to say this, Dr. Teeth, but I think Bunsen may be right. We can't ride a bus that's a deathtrap. Someone could hurt, maybe even killed," Kermit said sorrowfully.

"No, no, no! We can fix the bus! I know we can!" Dr. Teeth said.

"Doc, I hate to say it, but Bunsen is right. That bus is too dangerous now. I know who gave us that bus and I know you're worried you'll be offending them, but I think even they knew this would happen," Rowlf stated.

"Who is Rowlf talking about?" Abby asked Gonzo.

"Jim, Jerry, Richard, Frank, and Dave," Gonzo stated.

Abby knew who the daredevil was referring to, even though he just gave her their first names. If Abby had something from someone very important to her and she had to get rid of it, she would probably be upset too.

"Again, not happening!" Dr. Teeth snapped. And with that, Dr. Teeth stomped off into the theater.

"Well, what do the rest of you think?" Bunsen asked the rest of the band.

The members observed the bus for a few moments in silence. Eventually, Abby could've sworn she heard Floyd mutter, "I'm sorry, Jerry" before turning toward the scientist and saying, "Okay, we'll get rid of her. I can't risk my son and Janice's lives."

All the other Muppets gasped in shock. This was the first time Floyd surrendered without a fight!

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I agree, man," Zoot added.

"I think Richard will, like, understand," Janice said.

"Yeah," Lips agreed.

"Okay…new bus," Animal groaned.

Abby looked behind herself to see Dr. Teeth standing by the door, glaring angrily at his friends as they seemed to "betray him".

"Dr. Teeth is not going to be happy with them later," Abby muttered to Blu Jay.

"Don't worry Abby. He'll get used to the idea and he'll eventually be back to normal," the bird replied as positively as he could, but Abby could sense that even the rapper wasn't sure.

Later that day, Abby was walking down the hallway when she saw Walter flipping frantically through a phonebook.

"Walter? What are you doing?" she asked the Muppet.

"I'm trying to save the Mayhem bus!" Walter stated.

Abby sighed, "Walter, you heard Clifford; once the engine falls out; the bus is a ticking time bomb. It can't be helped."

"It has to be helped, Abby! The Electric Mayhem isn't the Electric Mayhem without their signature bus!" Walter stated.

"What if they get one that looks like the old one?" Abby asked thoughtfully.

"It won't be the same," Walter said as he went back to looking through book.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"And also, I saw Dr. Teeth's expression when his friends betrayed. If this doesn't get helped, this could be the end of the band!" Walter exclaimed fearfully.

"Walter, I think you're being paranoid. Teeth's friends didn't betray him; they just said what they had to keep their children safe," Abby said.

"I'M NOT BEING PARANOID!" Walter shouted, flailing his arms.

Abby took a step back out of fear, "Um…Walter?"

Walter took a deep breath and calmed down, "Sorry Abby, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I'm really worried about that the band will split up."

"It's okay, I understand. So, if Clifford's friend, an expert mechanic, said that the bus was done for, how will another mechanic help the bus since we know they'll most likely say the same thing?" Abby asked.

"There is someone," Walter said, dialing a phone.

"Who?" Abby asked, wanting to know.

"SHH!" Walter hushed. Someone picked up on the other end. "Hello? Is this the mechanic company that has the guy named Lani? You know the one who was able to repair a 50s car with an engine fallout? It is! Great! Can you schedule her for us! It's an emergency! Great! Bye and thank you!" Walter hung up the phone joyfully.

"Well?" Abby asked.

"We got help! Now we just got to take the bus to the mechanic!" Walter stated.

"Great! So you're going to drive the bus there?" Abby asked.

Walter seemed to get a blank expression on his face, "Drive? I don't have a license."

"What! But you're older than me! How do you not have a license!?" Abby freaked out.

"Don't you have a permit?" Walter asked.

"NO!"

"Then I guess we're doomed, unless…" Walter said with a sly grin on his face.

"Unless what?" Abby asked.

A FEW MINUTES LATER: Blu Jay was driving the Electric Mayhem bus with Walter and Abby navigating for him.

"You know I just have my driver's permit, right?" Blu Jay said nervously.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm here," Walter said.

"Why are you far in the back?" Blu asked the two Muppets.

Abby and Walter were sitting in the far back of the bus.

"We're trying to stay away from the engine," Abby said.

"Thanks for reminding me about that," Blu Jay grumbled.

"Just open the window," Walter said.

"What'll that do?"

"If the bus blows, you can escape through there. Me and Abby will escape from the back door here." Walter knocked on the back door of the bus, causing it to start falling off its hinges.

"AHH!" Walter and Abby yelped as they grabbed the door and held it in position.

"What happened?" Blu Jay asked, looking back.

"Nothing, and EYES ON THE ROAD!" Abby screamed as the bus started to swerve into another direction.

"WHOA!" Blu Jay yelped as he regained control of the bus.

"Blu Jay…NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Abby screamed.

"Well excuse me, princess!" Blu Jay said.

"What'd you call me?"

"This bus scenario is tearing everyone's friendships apart!" Walter cried.

After at least half an hour, the trio arrived at the mechanic. Abby and Walter released the back door and let it fall to the ground with a loud bang, grabbing the attention off the other workers and customers.

"Hey! Is Lani here?" Walter asked.

"Well what do you know! The bus that had engine fallout is from the Muppets!" a female voice exclaimed.

Blu Jay, Abby and Walter looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw a girl Muppet. She had red-orange hair with part of it tied up into a small ponytail, like how Janice had her hair for Muppets Take Manhattan. She also had green skin that was slightly lighter than Dr. Teeth's, and half closed eyes like Leah's, but with pink eyelids. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, black shorts, and black boots.

"Hey, our mechanic is a Muppet," Walter stated.

"Hi, I'm Lani," the girl greeted. "So, you need me to reinstall the bus's engine?"

"Yeah, and fast! Because nobody knows we took it here," Walter stated.

"You didn't even ask?" Abby said, shocked.

"Well, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it," Walter said plainly.

"Yeah, but in a sense, we stole this bus!" Abby shouted.

"It's official, we're so going to get fired for this," Blu Jay said negatively.

"Fired!" Abby yelped.

The zither player looked at Lani and pleaded, "Please Lani! Get this bus fixed up as fast as you can!"

"Okay, I'll get it done as soon as possible," Lani said. "But first I need to do an inspection on the bus to see if the engine fallout was the only problem it had, because for some reason, I think there might be others."

"Like the back door's hinges are worn out?" Blu Jay asked, pointing at the fallen door.

"Exactly," Lani said.

Within moments, Lani started to look over the bus. Walter and Abby accompanied her to see if there was anything else wrong with it that they needed to be aware of and so they could figure out a price. Blu Jay decided to fly home and stall everyone from finding the bus gone.

"So, what have you found?" Walter asked, as the girl walked over to them.

"Well, other than the door and engine, there are quite a few problems. For starters, the headlights and turn signal lights are nearly dead. I'm going to have to replace them with newer models. The tailpipe is loose and it vibrated when I flicked it. Not good. The bumper and fender are also very old and a little rusty, so I'll have to replace those. Some of the windows look broken, so I'll have to replace. The brakes are nearly gone, there are no seatbelts whatsoever, the oil needs changing, and, well, in the nutshell, everything," Lani stated.

Walter gasped, having a bad feeling about the price to fix everything. Abby gulped.

"Well, we can worry about the price later. We need to fix this bus now," Lani stated.

Walter and Abby let out a sigh of relief. Lani began work on the bus no more than a few seconds later.

"How long will this take?" Walter had to know.

"By nighttime. I recommend you all go home and wait. This could be a long wait," Lani said.

Abby and Walter hailed a cab and went back to the Muppet Theater and found Blu Jay at the backdoor.

"Well?" he asked.

"She can fix it. It'll be done by nighttime," Walter stated.

"That fast? Are you sure she was being serious about what was wrong with the bus?" Blu Jay asked.

"Blu, we're just going to have to trust her. For now, we got to keep everyone from seeing that the bus is gone," Abby stated.

"What's this about the bus being gone?" Timothy asked as he walked outside. He gasped when he that the Electric Mayhem bus was gone and ran inside.

"Timothy! Wait!" Abby hollered, going after him. She eventually caught up to him and stopped him when he was no more than a few feet from the door to the Electric Mayhem's dressing room.

"Timothy, it's okay. The bus is at a mechanic. We're getting her fixed," Abby told the boy.

"That's what they all say," Timothy said, not trusting his nanny.

"Timothy, you're going to have to trust me. Have faith in the bus," Abby said.

"I have faith in the bus, it's just that I don't think the mechanic will be able to fix it," Timothy said. "You know, if my mother were still around. She'd know what to do about my dad. He's been angry lately, and I think he's been mad at his friends."

"Yeah, I kind of figured, but if we pull this off, he'll be himself again," Abby said.

A few hours later, at 7:00, the Muppets still haven't seemed to notice the missing bus. Walter waited by the phone for a call from Lani. Whenever a Muppet used the phone, Walter worried Lani would call in the middle of the conversation and they wouldn't get the message to get the bus. He constantly checked the messages and it didn't take long for the other Muppets to notice.

"Walter, what's wrong? You've been around that phone all day," Scooter asked the new Muppet.

"Nothing is wrong. Just waiting for a call," Walter stated.

"Well, I think you've waited long enough. Have you even eaten today?" Annie Sue asked.

Walter's stomach grumbled answering her question.

"And have you even gone to the bathroom?" Annie added.

Walter started shaking, telling her the answer again. Then, the phone rang.

"AH!" Walter shouted, grabbing the phone. "Muppet Theater, backstage, Walter speaking," Walter greeted happily. Then he got a frown on his face and hollered, "Pepe, it's for you!"

The King Prawn ran up and took the phone.

"Hola! Oh, Frieda! How's it going?" As Pepe talked to the girl named Frieda, Walter started tapping his foot, impatiently.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Frieda, I think Walter is expecting a call," Pepe said before hanging up the phone. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm waiting for a call," Walter said. "It's very important to all of us."

"Are you sure it's that important? I think you need to eat something and use the restroom," Annie Sue told the Muppet.

Walter sighed, "Maybe you're right. Timothy, take my shift!" The Muppet ran off and the Muppet kid took his spot.

"Are you annoying in shifts?" Pepe asked the boy.

"No, I don't think so," Timothy said.

A while later, while Walter, Abby, and Blu Jay were eating dinner in the canteen, the phone rang.

Timothy answered. "Hello, Muppet Show, backstage, Timothy Teeth speaking…Yeah, I'm Dr. Teeth's son. The only one…are you Lani? Great!"

Timothy got off the phone and shouted at the top of his lungs, "WALTER! ABBY! BLU JAY! IT'S FOR YOU!"

The three gasped and started to race up the stairs.

"We're coming! Please hold on!" Walter hollered.

Abby tripped on the way.

"You okay, Abby?" Blu Jay asked, helping his girlfriend up.

"I'm fine," Abby said.

"Are you sure, your knee looks scraped. Is that blood?" Walter asked.

"The phone!" Abby reminded the Muppet.

Walter went up to Timothy and took the phone from the kid.

"Hello? Lani? It's fixed! Great! It needed a new engine which is why it took a little longer. Okay, we'll go get it! Thank you! Wait, what about the pri-?" Walter started to say until Lani hung up. "That's odd; she hung up when I asked her about the price of the repairs. I wonder why. Oh well, the good news is that the bus is fixed!" Walter exclaimed.

"YAY!" Timothy cheered.

"Wait, we have no way of transportation," Blu Jay said.

"What about Fozzie's Studebaker?" Abby asked.

"Good idea, let's steal it," Timothy said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Walter said.

The four went to the canteen. "Kermit, Blu Jay, Abby and I are going somewhere for a while. We'll be back as soon as possible," Walter stated.

"Okay, thanks for telling me," Kermit said.

"Okay, let's go!" Timothy said.

"Wait, what makes you think you're going?" Abby asked.

"I helped wait for the phone ring," Timothy stated.

Abby sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Do you need my Studebaker? I can loan it to you," Fozzie said.

"Thanks Fozzie," Walter said.

The four Muppets took the old car to the mechanic and found Lani standing in front of the newly repaired Electric Mayhem bus. It had a new paint job just like the old one it had, and the tires looked new and there were some new shiny parts.

"OMG!" Abby squealed.

"It looks as good as new!" Blu Jay exclaimed.

"Wow!" Timothy said.

"Thanks, I do my best to serve," Lani said with a smile. Then she looked at Timothy, "So, you're Dr. Teeth's son?"

"Yeah," Timothy said.

"So, he has a wife already," Lani said, sounding a little glum.

"Actually, my mother passed away a long while ago. Dad's been a little lonely," Timothy said, then he widened his eyes, realizing something Abby couldn't figure out. Then the boy asked, "Lani, can you drive the bus back with us? We need to get Fozzie's Studebaker back home and Blu Jay is the only guy here with his permit apparently."

"Sure, it'll be an honor," Lani said.

The group of five started to drive back to the Muppet Theater.

Back at the theater, Floyd went out back to be by himself for a few minutes to get away from the drama when he noticed the bus was gone.

"DR. TEETH! KERMIT!" the bassist shouted, running back inside. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of the bus gone.

"What happened to the bus?" Zoot asked.

"I don't know man, when I came out here, it was gone!" Floyd exclaimed.

"Who could've stolen it?" Gonzo asked.

"Someone who is probably going to be injured very badly. They don't know what a hazard that bus is!" Clifford said.

At that point, Walter and Blu Jay pulled in with Fozzie's Studebaker.

"Oooohhh nooooo," Blu Jay muttered. "Dude, I think we're in trouble."

Walter got out of the car and ran up to the other Muppets.

"Walter! There you are. Wait, where's Timothy and Abby?" Scooter asked.

"Walter, where's my son?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"They were right behind us, weren't they Blu Jay?" Walter asked the bird.

Blu ran down to the entrance of the alley where the vehicles normally parked and looked. "I don't see them. I think we lost them in traffic," Blu Jay stated.

"How'd you lose them in traffic? I thought they were riding with you," Kermit asked frantically.

"And to make matters worse, the bus is gone!" Lips exclaimed.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you Walter?" Rowlf asked the newbie.

"Guys relax, everything will be fine," Walter said, trying to calm down his friends.

Meanwhile on the road, Lani was driving the Electric Mayhem bus with Abby and Timothy.

"It's nice to ride the bus in front without worrying of being burned to death," Abby said.

"Yeah, that is good. And with the new engine, the bus now runs smoother," Lani said.

"My dad is going to really appreciate this, Lani. He might also be happy to see you repainted the bus like how it used to be. And Lips would be happy that you painted his name on it!" Timothy said.

"Thanks Timothy," Lani said.

"Dad will be so happy, he might ask you out!" Timothy threw in.

"Timothy…" Abby said.

"Well, I would be surprised if he didn't. Lani's pretty and nice!"

"Oh Timothy, you make me blush," Lani said, as her cheeks turned a little red.

"We're almost home," Abby said. "There's the theater, and there's Blu Jay! He looks like he's been looking for us."

"Do you think they found out?" Timothy asked.

"I don't know. Hope not, otherwise you kids are going to need a new nanny."

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!" Timothy cried.

"Nanny? You're their nanny? I thought you were the resident zither player," Lani said.

"I am, but I also watch the Muppet Kids, like Robin, Bettina, Bolinda, Mari, they're all good kids. We just recently have Fiona join the team," Abby explained.

"Sounds fun. Maybe I'll quit my mechanic job and help you out at the theater," Lani said.

"Considering how crazy we get, Abby's going to need all the help she can get!" Timothy stated.

"Timothy…you're decreasing my confidence in my job," Abby said.

"I know."

"Hey, did you know the horn had this little tune, but it was broken," Lani stated.

"Yeah, Clifford told me he broke it because he said my dad honked it one too many times. He hated it," Timothy stated.

"What was it?" Abby asked, curious.

"Listen," Lani said, as she slammed her palm on the horn button.

Within seconds, the car horn went off playing a song. [Click the link below if you want to know how it sounded]

"Oh no…" Clifford muttered, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh yes!" Walter cheered, knowing who it was.

The new Electric Mayhem bus then rolled into the alley. The band's jaws dropped in shock to see it looking so new. Floyd shut his eyes for a few moments and opened them to see if he was actually seeing it or if he was dreaming.

"It's the Mayhem bus!" Jakob cheered.

"It looks as good as new!" Leah gasped.

"Look mom, it's shiny!" Mari squealed.

"I know," Delores said.

The bus parked near the crowd of Muppets and the doors.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see an audience here," Lani said.

"Who are you? Where's Timothy and Abby?" Kermit asked.

"SUP!" Abby said, popping up from behind the front seat.

"HI!" Timothy greeted, doing the same.

The three got off the bus and joined the large group.

"What'd you do to our bus?" Floyd asked.

"I fixed it. It's got a new engine, a few new windows, the horn is fixed, and the paint is as good as new," Lani stated.

"You even painted my name on it!" Lips exclaimed.

"Where's my name?" Jakob asked, looking over the bus.

"You're not part of the band, Jakob," Timothy stated.

"Can't a kid dream?"

"Hey dad, this is Lani. The girl who fixed the bus," Timothy said, dragging Dr. Teeth toward Lani.

"Oh…hi," Lani greeted shyly.

"Hey," Dr. Teeth replied, just as nervous.

"Hey Blu Jay, I think I'm going to become one of your people today," Timothy stated.

"What's that?" Blu asked.

"A wingman!" Timothy stated.

"Aaaahhh," Fozzie said, laughing. "Good one!"

"Its cause a wingman sets people up for dates and you have wings," Abby explained, laughing.

"…I don't get it," Blu Jay admitted.

"Darn," Timothy said.

"Well, looks like we'll get to keep the bus-wait, how much is this going to cost?" Walter asked. "You never told us."

"Oh yeah, the money. These repairs look expensive," Kermit said, sounding very worried.

"Nothing," Lani said.

"Okay, so it's probably going to be at least in the hundreds, so-wait, did you say nothing?" Blu Jay asked.

"Yeah, you owe me nothing," Lani said.

"Oh I get it, you're going to get us with the 'Just kidding! You owe me something-hundred!' joke, right?" Walter assumed.

"No, I'm being very serious," Lani said.

"Really?" Clifford said, checking to see if she was being un-serious anywhere on her face. After a few minutes, he said, "Guys, she's not joking."

"Really? It's for free? That's generous of you," Kermit said, smiling.

"Anything for my favorite group of people," Lani said with a grin.

"Wait, won't you get in trouble for this?" Abby asked. "If your boss finds out, he might fire you."

"Eh, it's okay. I've kind of wanted to set out to do something else for a while. See ya!" Lani said, running down the sidewalk.

"Wait! What were you planning to do if you got fired?" Dr. Teeth had to know.

Lani glanced back at the keyboardist and said, "Let's just say you might see me again soon!"

"We're going to see her again? Sweet!" Timothy cheered.

"I wonder what she meant by that," Blu Jay said.

"I don't know, but what really matters is that we got out old bus all fixed up and ready to go. Who's up for a celebration?" Dr. Teeth shouted.

"I AM!" Timothy shouted.

"That is if we can all fit in there," Bettina said.

"Only one way to find out, everybody on!" Kermit ordered.

"I am so going to get back pains after this ride," Abby groaned.

* * *

**Well, all's well that ends well! Did you think I would kill of the Electric Mayhem bus? **** watch?v=WLXQgcx8qTI**

**I own Abby, the Muppet Kids, Lani, Leah, Fiona, and Seedie.**

**Jim Henson owns Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	4. Auditions

"Okay everyone! I have a very important announcement!" Kermit hollered.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Well, I've decided to start auditioning for new Muppets to join our big group!" Kermit stated.

"Man, weren't me, Abby, and the others enough?" Blu Jay asked.

"Apparently not," Abby muttered.

"I wonder if we can audition," Timothy wondered to himself referring to himself and the Muppet Kids.

"When are these auditions going to take place?" Clifford asked.

"Today," Kermit said casually.

"WHAT!" the Muppets shouted in shock.

"I thought it'd better if I had it today on the day I told you so that you guys don't try to prevent people from coming," Kermit explained.

"Makes sense," Robin said.

"They start this afternoon, so get ready to judge or watch," Kermit said before walking offstage.

"Judge?" Abby asked.

"During every audition, there are people to represent each branch of talent and to judge the person for that on that certain part. There's Kermit, who decides what's appropriate; Miss Piggy, who decides who has the second best glamour to her; Fozzie for comedy; Gonzo for craziness; Sam the Eagle for culture; and either Rowlf or Dr. Teeth for music. Sometimes both if they're judging a certain genre of music," Blu Jay explained.

"Sounds tough. Did you have to go through that?"

"Nearly, but I joined by asking for a job," Blu Jay stated.

Then, Blythe, a Muppet that looks like the doll of the same name, walked along the floor, nearly out of view to everyone else, shouted up to Abby in her British accent.

"Abby, I 'eard those Muppet Kids are planning on audition for the show. You better do something to stop them. I don't think they can take harsh criticism yet," the doll stated.

"Thanks for the warning Blythe!" Abby said, running off to stop the children.

A while later everyone was in the auditorium waiting for the auditions to start. It seemed both Dr. Teeth and Rowlf would be judging for music since they were both seated at a long table near the front of the seats.

"This is going to be very interesting to watch," Abby thought to herself.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let us go on to audition. We would've done great! Don't you remember our performance from last season?" Timothy asked.

"Yeah, but I think Uncle Kermit let you do that only that one time," Robin said.

"True, but that doesn't mean we couldn't try to get our own spot," Zephyr argued.

"Quiet, it's about to start," Bettina hissed.

"Let's get these auditions moving right along," Kermit said. "Who's first?"

"A girl named Habena," Scooter stated.

"Why do I have a feeling I should know what her name means?" Blu Jay muttered.

A girl Muppet walked onstage wearing a big trench coat so big, you could only see her head and feet, where it seemed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Hello, I'm Habena, and for your eyes, I will make myself disappear," the girl stated.

"Disappear? Interesting. Show us," Kermit said.

"Of course, first you see me…" Habena said, gripping her coat.

"Oh man, I know where this is going," Blu Jay said, covering the lens on his shades to prevent him from seeing.

"And now you don't!" Habena shouted, opening her coat.

"What in the-!" Rowlf shouted, covering his eyes.

"Seriously!" Dr. Teeth shouted, covering his eyes.

"Good grief!" Kermit exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"She's not wearing anything!" Timothy cried, covering his eyes.

"Oh god!" Abby said, doing the same.

"I've gone blind!" Jakob screamed. Abby covered his eyes for him.

"You know in a sense guys, she did disappear," Fozzie said, covering his eyes.

"Are you saying you want us to keep her?!" Miss Piggy snapped.

"Well…no," Fozzie said. "Pepe might."

The comedian pointed at the King Prawn who was staring at Habena with his jaw dropped open and drooling.

"Am I in?" Habena asked, hopefully.

"No! Get out! You're not appropriate for family shows!" Kermit shouted. Habena recovered herself and ran offstage. Everyone uncovered their eyes.

"Who's next?" Kermit asked.

"Fiona," Scooter stated.

"Really? Terrific!" Gonzo exclaimed.

Fiona went on stage pulling a race car-esque vehicle. She pulled on a helmet and sat in it.

"For the judges' eyes and various others' eyes, I will drive this race car off that ramp into that air and land on the other side of the theater," Fiona stated. She pointed to a ramp near the front of the stage. "Hold onto your socks!" Fiona positioned herself and the car far behind the ramp.

Jakob and Mari held onto their socks.

"She didn't mean it literally, you know," Timothy told the kids.

"You never know," Jakob stated.

Fiona revved the engine and took off toward the ramp. She and the car went flying into the air…and crashed through the ceiling!

"WHOA!" Blu Jay exclaimed.

"FIONA!" Abby shouted.

"Where'd she go?" Fozzie asked frantically.

"I don't know! I can't tell!" Kermit yelped.

Then, Gonzo's cell phone rang and the whatever answered. "Hello? Fiona! Where are you?"

"Put her on speaker phone, I want to hear this," Kermit said.

"You'll never guess where I ended up!" Fiona exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"San Francisco?" Kermit asked.

"Hawaii?" Pepe threw in.

"Outer space?" Zephyr added, making everyone look at him. "Hey, you never know!"

"Close, but actually, according to my GPS, I'm on Mt. St. Helens!" Fiona stated excitedly.

"Mt. St. Helens? Isn't that a volcano?" Bolinda asked.

Then, there was a loud rumble from Fiona's connection.

"Fiona! What's going on?" Gonzo asked.

"I'm coming baaaaaaack!" Fiona hollered on the other end as she and her race car went flying back into the theater and landed perfectly on the stage.

"I'm okay!" Fiona exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

"Terrific! What an amazing performance! You had everyone on the edge of their seats! Bravo!" Gonzo cheered. "You're in!"

"What kind of booster were you using for that car?" a familiar voice asked as another audition walked onstage.

"No idea! I just took what looked like the most powerful one-Hey, I remember you!" Fiona stated.

The audition was none other than Lani!

"Lani!" Timothy and Abby exclaimed.

"Lani! You mean the girl that fixed the bus!" Clifford saidd.

"I told you guys you'd see me again," the girl Muppet said with a smile.

"So, Lani, what are your talents?" Kermit asked as he and the other judges took their seats.

"Well, I know how to fix vehicles, I can create special effects, and I can sing," Lani stated.

"Oh, which of those talents are you going to show us today?" Kermit asked.

"I'm going to sing a song," Lani said.

"Okay, sounds good. Go ahead," Kermit said.

Lani took the microphone and started to sing the version of Car Wash that Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot sang:

Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

(This is a Shark Tale exclusive)

Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

(Here we go again)

Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

(Say what, say what, yeah)

Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

Ooh, do do do do do do do

Car wash, car wash

Ooh, do do do do do do do

Car wash, car wash

(Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this)

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

You might not ever get rich, ha

Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch

There ain't no telling who you might meet

A movie star or maybe a common thief

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)

At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)

At the car wash (sing it with me now)

Working at the car wash, yeah

(Oh, oh)

Come summer the work gets kind of hard

This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star

Let me tell you it's always cool

And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool

Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)

At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)

At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)

Working at the car wash, yeah

Said, said, said, sing

(Work and work)

Well those cars never stop coming

(Work and work)

Keep those rags and machines humming

(Work and work)

My fingers to the bone

(Work and work)

Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home

Hey, get your car washed today

Fill up and you don't have to pay

Hey, get your car washed today

Fill it up, right away

Work at the, car wash

Sharks in the water make they jaws lock

When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot

Y'all can make y'all bets

Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

Shark slayer, bow down playa

'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare)

Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that

Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface

(Work and work)

9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming

(Work and work)

No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running

(Work and work)

Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man

(Work and work)

That's why I work, and work

Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah)

At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now)

At the car wash (ahh)

Working at the car wash, yeah

So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

(Now keep it coming)

Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh

(You may not ever get rich, but hey)

Hey, get your car washed today (hey)

Hey, get your car washed today

Hey, get your car washed today (phenomenal hit)

Throughout the entire song, Abby and Timothy noticed Dr. Teeth had his eyes on her the entire time and his eyes were very wide in amazement.

"I think he likes her," Timothy said.

"Yeah, looks like he does," Abby said.

When Lani stopped singing, everyone in the theater starting applauding for her really loudly. Dr. Teeth clapped as well and he was probably the loudest.

"Looks like you're in, Lani!" Kermit exclaimed over the loud applause.

"Thank you!" Lani said excitedly as she ran off stage.

"Who's next, Scooter?"

"A girl named Millie. She plays bagpipes," Scooter stated.

"She sounds familiar…" Abby muttered to herself.

At that point, a girl with lavender skin, a small orange nose, and multicolored hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink and orange bowler hat with a blue feather, a brown and red zigzag striped tank top that showed her stomach, a blue and green belt, plaid pink and yellow shorts, and blue and pink sneakers. She was holding a bagpipe.

"Millie! Is that you?" Abby hollered.

The girl named Millie gasped and said, "Abby! Oh my gosh! I didn't know you were here!"

"You know her?" Blu Jay asked.

"Yeah, she was an old friend of mine from high school," Abby stated.

"Bagpipes huh? Better get out my safety gear," Timothy said whipping out a pair of ear muffs and putting them on.

"Nice color," Zephyr snickered, pointing out that they were pink.

"It was the only color they had, okay!" Timothy argued.

"Kids, back to your seats," Abby ordered.

"What?" Timothy asked.

"Back to your seats," Abby repeated.

"I'm wearing earmuffs, I can't hear you."

Zephyr pulled one of the muffs away and shouted into his ear, "Back to your seat!" Zephyr ran back to where the other Muppet kids were laughing with Timothy going after him.

"You'll get used to them," Abby said before going back to her seat.

"Okay Millie, since you play bagpipes, let's hear you play," Kermit said.

"Okay," Millie said.

The girl Muppet started to play Amazing Grace. Throughout the entire song, some of the Muppets covered their ears because of how loud the instrument was. Sam the Eagle was one of the few that listened closely and he seemed very pleased. When Millie was done, Sam applauded and the other Muppets did so.

Bettina, who had covered her ears, uncovered them and sighed, "Finally!"

"Bettina!" Abby scolded.

"Hey, we were all thinking it!" Bettina said.

"Well, looks like you're in, Millie," Kermit said.

"Oh, thank you, sir," Millie said happily running offstage.

"Who's left?" Miss Piggy, rubbing her ears.

"Someone named…Skunkers?" Scooter said.

At that point, a little skunk wearing a gold baseball hat scurried onstage.

"YO!" the little animal greeted.

"AIYEEEEE! A SKUNK!" Miss Piggy screamed.

"A skunk!" Mari screamed.

"What's happening?" Timothy asked, still wearing the earmuffs. Zephyr pulled them off and pointed toward the stage.

"Holy cow! It's a skunk!" Timothy exclaimed.

"You're late!" Bettina snapped.

"Relax! I'm Skunkers!" the little skunk hollered.

"How old are you, Skunkers? You sound young," Kermit asked.

"I'm 14, dude," Skunkers stated.

"What's your talent?" Dr. Teeth asked the teen skunk.

"I rap," Skunkers stated. Skunkers whipped out a small CD player and pressed play on it and began to sing My Girl by Mindless Behavior.

Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

She hit me all the time, she be texting me.

Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

She hit me all the time.

When I say hey, then you say what's up?

And I'll be like baby, do you miss me?

When you say yes, then I'll say ditto.

Then you hit me back, with the less than symbol number three.

I got a clue how you feel for me.

1-4-3 a smiley with a wink.

That's how you feel baby that's what's up.

A hundred forty characters, is more than enough.

Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.

Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.

She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.

She hit me all the time - She text me all the time

When you say yo, then I'll say hey love.

You hit me with a sad face, what I do?

I hit you with a question mark.

You send me back a J slash K, said I'm just playing with you.

I got a clue how you feel for me.

1-4-3 a smiley with a wink.

That's how you feel baby thats what's up.

A hundred forty characters is more than enough.

Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.

Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.

She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.

She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like -

She text me after school, she do it like it's homework.

Up in the salon, she do it like it's homework.

My girl's in love, I think I'm in love.

I wonder what she texted now.

Me and my girlfriend, we go out every weekend.

We just two love-birds, that's why we're always tweeting.

I tell her all my secrets, she tell me all of hers.

When we get off the phone, she says, "No you hang up first!"

My girl is my universe, I am so in love with her.

All the money in the world can't incompare to what my shawty's worth.

They call me Double R, from mindless behavior.

Oh, that's my girl calling. I'll holla at you later!

Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak.

Say, my girl, my girl, she loves me.

She hit me all the time, my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.

She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like, yeaahhh.

She hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like - [x2]

Bettina and Bolinda applauded very loudly, which made Abby figure they must have liked Mindless Behavior. She looked at Blu Jay to see he was frowning a little. She looked where Clifford was and saw he had the same look.

"Probably don't like a lot of the new rap," Abby assumed.

"Well Skunkers, that was pretty impressive, I guess you're in," Kermit said.

"Thanks frog," Skunkers said.

"You know Abby, I think I hate new rap music," Blu Jay stated.

"I kind of figured. You had that look on your face that said it all," Abby said.

"Well, that's pretty much every-," Scooter stated when Habena ran onstage.

"Give me another chance!" she hollered.

"Habena!" Kermit yelped.

"First, you don't see me, and now you d-," Habena said, about to uncover her body again when Seedie threw a book at her face.

"Girl! When the frog tells you to get out; YOU GET OUT!" the girl shouted.

"Easy there, Seedie. You're starting to get sassy again," Blu Jay warned the girl.

Habena ran out of the theater.

"Well, now since that scenario is out of the way. Let's welcome our new additions to the Muppets! Fiona, Lani, Millie, and Skunkers! YAAAAAYYYY!" Kermit cheered.

The four Muppets ran onstage and took bows as their audience applauded them.

"Looks like things might get interesting around here," Abby thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

**Habena is Latin for "to strip", in case you didn't know. **

**Anyway, I own Abby, Blu Jay, Skunkers, Fiona, Lani, Habena, and the Muppet Kids! **

**Someone suggested Millie for me, so she owns her.**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets!**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	5. Dr Teeth's Crush

Episode 18: A week after auditions, all the new Muppets were accustomed to all the chaos in the theater. Lani and Mille had become used to everything after at least three days, but little Skunkers had a hard time getting around without getting trampled by someone or something. Robin had to give him some pointers.

One evening, during a show, Miss Piggy walked up to Kermit, wearing a light blue and sparkly gown.

"Kermie, I'm ready for the Let It Go number," the diva pig stated.

"Uh…Piggy, you're not in the Let It Go number," Kermit said.

"But you said moi was going to star in that number," Piggy said.

Kermit looked at Piggy with a confused expression, "Piggy, I said that there was going to be Let It Go number. That's all I said. I never said your were going to be in it."

"The way you said it implied I was going to sing! If I'm not singing Let It Go, who is?" Miss Piggy questioned, starting to get mad.

"Lani asked me if she could sing it and I said yes," Kermit explained. At that point, Lani walked up to Kermit wearing a gown similar to Elsa from Frozen.

"Okay, Kermit, I'm ready for my number," the girl stated.

"HUMPH!" Piggy muttered as she stomped up to her dressing room.

"Okay, Lani, now the stage is all set up with a snowy theme," Kermit said.

"Great! Wish me luck!" Lani said as she ran onstage.

A few seconds later, the curtains opened and Lani was standing on the top of the fake snowy mountain, and there, she began to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

Backstage, Dr. Teeth and Timothy were watching everything.

"Wow, she sings very good, doesn't she, Dad. Dad?" Timothy piped up.

The keyboardist wasn't listening, he was too focused on Lani at the moment.

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

Some of the other Muppets started to watch Lani's performance.

"Well, she sure is talented," Bolinda stated.

Bettina snorted, "Aunt Piggy would've done it better."

"Actually I think Lani's singing skills rival Aunt Piggy's," Bolinda argued.

"Oh really?" Bettina sneered.

"Girls, girls, calm down. I'm trying to hear this," Abby whispered.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Garret," the twin pigs teased.

"I'm going to ignore that," Abby muttered.

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway

At the end of the song, there was applause so loud, the theater shook so badly Abby was half-worried it would collapse.

"Wow, she is a rully great singer!" Janice said.

"Yeah, I gotta say, that girl's going to have a long and good career here," Clifford added. "What'd you think of that, Doc? Doc?"

Dr. Teeth was still focused on Lani.

"Doc? Hey Doc! You okay?" Floyd asked, tapping his bandmate on the shoulder.

"Yo! YO!" Rizzo shouted into the man's ear.

"Dad!" Timothy hollered. "YIP! YIP! YIPYIPYIPYIPYIP!"

"Why are you doing that?" Kermit asked the boy.

"It works on Zoot, so it has to work on him," Timothy stated.

"Oh come on, I do not space out like that anymore…at least not on a daily basis," Zoot defended.

"Let me try," Lips said, walking up to Dr. Teeth with a trumpet in hand. "The old blow-trumpet-loudly-in-the-ear trick never fails," the trumpeter stated before blowing a loud high note into the musician's ear.

Dr. Teeth didn't flinch. "And it failed," Lips groaned.

Lani walked backstage and said, "Hey Dr. Teeth, what'd you think of my act?" Lani asked the man.

"It was really groovy, Lani. You sounded very close to how Idina sang it," Dr. Teeth stated.

"So he is conscious," Rizzo said.

"Oh, hey guys, I didn't see you there," Dr. Teeth said to his friends.

"You didn't see us?" Floyd said, surprised.

"You did great, Lani!" Mari exclaimed.

"Thanks Mari. That's good to hear. Well, I better get to dressing room and get back into my tank top and skirt. This dress isn't as comfortable as it looks," Lani said. The girl went up to her dressing room. Dr. Teeth watched her leave.

"Teeth? What was that about?" Rizzo asked the Muppet.

The keyboardist didn't respond.

"I think Doc's, like, in love with Lani," Janice said, giggling.

Rizzo turned toward Animal, "Animal, go get your cymbals. That'll snap him out of it." The drummer ran off very excitedly to find his cymbals.

An hour later, the Electric Mayhem was rehearsing for their next number when Lani walked into the room.

"Hey guys, I thought I'd pop in to see how rehearsal was going."

"It's going great. Thanks for asking," Leah said.

"I thought so. You guys sound awesome," Lani said with a smile. She looked at Dr. Teeth and said, "Hi Dr. Teeth."

"Hey," Dr. Teeth responded, looking somewhat nervous. Lani walked out of the room and Dr. Teeth watched her.

"Well, let's get back to rehearsal. Doc? You alright?" Floyd asked the leader of the band, who was spaced out again.

"Doc? DOC!" Zoot shouted, tapping the man on the shoulder.

Animal whipped out his cymbals and banged them together really loud. Dr. Teeth jumped and looked around, "What was that for?"

"Okay, band meeting guys!" Floyd hollered.

"What's up, man?" Dr. Teeth asked the bassist.

"Um. Dr. Teeth, can you leave the room for a few minutes. We need to discuss this without you," Floyd stated.

"Er, okay," the musician said before walking out of the dressing room and shutting the door.

"Okay, guys, you can probably guess what we're going to talk about," Floyd said.

"About Dr. Teeth and Lani? We know. We got to stop Dr. Teeth from spacing out, and I think the only way to do that is to get him to ask Lani out," Lips stated.

"But how do we do that?" Zoot asked. "If we tell him, he might go on a she's-just-a-friend monologue, like how Blu Jay did it when Clifford asked him about him and Abby when Abby first joined."

"Good point, we got to force him somehow," Floyd said.

"Hey, didn't Dr. Teeth sort of get you to ask me out?" Janice asked her husband.

"Hmm…Oh yeah! He did! He was in the room with me when you walked in and then, he vanished for a few moments, leaving me completely alone with you, then I heard is voice telling me to ask you out, so I did, then after you left, he reappeared," Floyd said.

"How'd he do that?" Leah asked.

"He used Muppet Labs invisibility spray," Zoot explained. "He did the same thing he did to Floyd to me and Lips."

"I thought I was going to pass out," Lips muttered.

"Well, maybe you can use the same method on him. It can work as little payback for back when he did it to you," Janice said with a sneaky grin.

"Whoa, Janice, that's a little mischievous," Leah said.

"I think it might be hormones from the baby," Janice said, rubbing her abdomen, where the bump was showing a little.

A while later, than evening, only the guys of the Electric Mayhem were rehearsing. Then, Lani walked into the room.

"Hey guys, just came in to see how things were," the girl greeted.

"Hey Lani," Dr. Teeth greeted the girl. He did like her a lot, but he was too nervous to tell her or ask her out.

Then, he glanced behind himself to see Floyd, Zoot and Lips were no longer in the room.

"Where'd they go?" he wondered.

Then he heard Floyd's voice whisper, "Ask her out." This made Dr. Teeth jump and look around.

"Something wrong?" Lani asked, concerned.

"Sorry, I thought I heard a voice," Dr. Teeth explained.

Then he heard Zoot's voice muttered, "Take her on a date."

Dr. Teeth jumped again and looked around, trying to locate the saxophonist, but he didn't see him.

"Oh, I see what they're doing," Dr. Teeth thought.

"Um, are you sure something isn't wrong?" Lani asked.

"I'm sure," Dr. Teeth lied.

"Tell her you love her already," Lips said softly near his ear. Dr. Teeth elbowed the trumpeter in the stomach, knocking the breath out of the musician.

"I told you not to do that. He's got bad reflexes," Floyd hissed.

"S-sorry," Lips stammered, trying to get his breath back.

"What was that?" Lani asked.

"Sorry, it's just that some voice is telling me to ask you out on a date," Dr. Teeth explained.

He froze when he realized all he just told the girl and he became worried that Lani would laugh, but the singer just smiled and said, "Really?"

"Y-yeah," Dr. Teeth stammered. "Hey, that reminds me, do you want to um…go out sometime?"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd ask!" Lani exclaimed happily.

"Okay, how about we go check out Muppets Most Wanted. It's in theaters still, and after we could get dinner," Dr. Teeth suggested.

"Sounds great, I've wanted to see the movie but I was hoping someone would go with me," Lani said.

"Okay, I'll get you at 6:30, the movie starts at 7," Dr. Teeth said.

"Sounds good. See you at 6:30," Lani said, walking out of the dressing room.

"Okay," Dr. Teeth said, with a big grin on his face.

After Lani, he heard Floyd said, "That turned out better than we expected."

"I'll say," Zoot agreed.

"Yeah," Lips wheezed, still recovering from Dr. Teeth elbowing him in the stomach.

"I'm going to get you guys for this," Dr. Teeth told his friends.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait till we're visible to do that," Floyd teased.

"I know how to fix that," Dr. Teeth said, walking out of the room. He returned a few moments later with a huge tub of water.

"What's that?" Lips asked.

Dr. Teeth threw the water on the three musicians, making them all shriek for the water was very cold.

"MAN! MY JACKET!" Floyd shouted.

"MY HAT!" Zoot yelled.

"MY DASHIKI!" Lips screamed.

"Consider yourselves 'got'," Dr. Teeth, laughing.

Floyd, Zoot and Lips glared at the keyboardist.

A few moments later, Dr. Teeth ran down the hall, when he came across Janice, Leah and Delores.

"Doc, like, why are you running?" Janice asked.

"If Floyd, Zoot or Lips ask where I am, tell them no longer here," Dr. Teeth said before dashing off.

"What?" Leah said confused.

At that point, Floyd, Zoot and Lips were running and screeched to a halt by them.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you!" Delores asked, seeing the three Muppets soaking wet.

"Did Dr. Teeth do that?" Leah asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"Yeah, did he come by here?" Zoot asked his wife.

"Look at what he did to my dashiki!" Lips, who was now only wearing his black undershirt as a top, holding his dashiki, shouted. He showed it to Delores.

"It'll be okay after I throw it into the dryer," she said. "And we didn't see Teeth."

"Oh well, we'll get him later. What matters is that he's finally asked Lani out," Floyd said.

"Yeah, we'll get him after his date," Lips said.

* * *

**Well, looks like Dr. Teeth and Lani are finally going to get together! **

**Next chapter will mostly involve a flashback involving the Muppet Kids**

**I own Abby, Mari, Timothy, Lani, and Leah**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite and/or Review!**


	6. Jakob's Birth

Episode 19-Jakob's Birth: A month later, Janice was pregnant for nearly two months, and things were going better than it did during her last pregnancy when she was expecting Jakob according to Floyd.

When Abby asked why, the bassist explained that this time, the baby was going to be born in the fall, not the winter, like Jakob was, where everyone was snowed in.

"How well did that go?" Abby asked.

"Eh, ask Robin. I had no idea what happened most of the time," Floyd said.

Abby went up to the Muppet Kids room where she found Bettina reading a book, Bolinda and Mari on the computer, possibly on Deviantart, Timothy, Jakob, Zephyr, and Beastie were fiddling with their little instruments, Zaria was sitting on the floor playing with Zelda, and Robin was looking at a comic book with Skunkers. The two became fast friends since they have quite a few things in common, one of them being small in size.

"Hey Robin," Abby said, walking up to the frog. "Could you explain something to me?"

"Yeah Abby, what is it," Robin asked the girl.

"Well, Floyd told me that Jakob was born when the theater was snowed in and he said he didn't even know what happened most of that day and told me to ask you," Abby said.

"Oh, that day," Robin muttered.

"The day of Jakob's birth. I thought we agreed to never discuss that again. It was chaotic!" Bolinda exclaimed.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Well, we might as well tell you, though you probably would've found out anyway. So here's what happened…" Robin started explaining.

6 YEARS AGO: It was around February when it happened and everyone was working around the theater. Zephyr was 3, Timothy was 4, Robin was 9, Bettina and Bolinda were 6, and Mari wasn't born yet, but she was two months away from her due date. Jakob wasn't born yet either, but his due date was very close. At the time, Skeeter was in charge of watching the Muppet Kids, and she didn't like it very much since she couldn't do her usual thing very often. There also used to be an elevator installed in the theater until it was taken out a year before The Muppets was in production because it kept stalling. The Muppet Kids were playing around the theater when it started snowing very hard outside.

"Whoa, that doesn't look good," Floyd said, looking out the window.

"Relax Floyd; the weatherman said it was only going to be like this for an hour. It'll start slowing down eventually," Kermit stated.

"Is this weatherman the same weatherman that always gets his reports wrong?" Floyd asked the frog.

Kermit was silent for a few moments before running off saying, "I better go check for food and supplies."

Floyd shook his head and continued to watch the snow fall to the ground. At that point, Janice walked up to him. Her stomach was very big and she was pregnant for 9 months so the baby could come at any time.

"Hey Floyd," she greeted.

"Hey Janice, how's the baby doing?" Floyd asked.

"Well, he hasn't been kicking as much as he was last month and Rowlf told me that meant the due date is, like very soon, but I think everything will be okay," Janice stated.

"I still can't believe that we're going to get a son," Floyd said, rubbing his wife's swollen abdomen. "Our own son and his name will be Jakob Pepper."

"What about his middle name?" Robin asked the couple.

"We're still debating over that," Janice said, before turning to Floyd. "I still think, we should like, give him the name of my daddy for a middle name. Jakob Johnathon Pepper sounds catchy."

"Yeah, but I think Jakob Frederick Pepper sounds better. Tell you what; if we ever get another kid, I'll give him or her first name, and you can give it the middle name. Sound fair?" Floyd suggested.

"Oh okay," Janice said. "Our baby is going to be Jakob Frederick Pepper."

"Frederick? That's a dumb name," Timothy said, laughing.

"Thanks little dude, that was my grandpa's name. He's dead and I wanted to give my son that name in his honor," Floyd stated flatly.

"Oh…" Zephyr murmured, knowing Timothy was in for it then.

"I was just kidding. It's a great name, really," Timothy said, taking back his bad comment, but when he walked away, Robin heard him mutter to himself, "It's a dumb name. It's so square."

Sometime later, the snow had gotten worse and Pepe and Rizzo ran into the theater, covered in snow.

"AIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!" Pepe stuttered.

"Dang! How cold is it out there?" Clifford asked the rat and king prawn.

"We don't know! Our phones froze and stopped working!" Rizzo exclaimed, dusting the snow out of his fur.

Kermit was walking around checking who was in the theater when he asked, "Rizzo, Pepe, where's Zoot? Wasn't he with you?"

Rizzo and Pepe became wide-eyed and looked at each other with expressions that can only be described as horror.

Then Rizzo shouted, "OH NO! We left him behind!"

Leah ran up to the rat and said, "How'd you leave him behind?"

"We don't know! It's snowing so much outside, I think he got lost, okay!" Pepe explained frantically.

At that point, Zoot walked into the theater, covered head to toe in snow. "I'm here," he muttered.

"Zoot! Oh no, you must be freezing," Leah said, dashing over to her husband with a blanket and Zephyr helped him get the snow off his hat.

"Man Zoot, what'd you do? Go swimming in the snow?" Lips asked his friend.

"Well, in a sense, I did," Zoot stated.

"Wait, you mean the snow is getting higher? I better go out there and take check things out," Sweetums said as he ran outside.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me behind!" Zoot snapped at Rizzo and Pepe.

"Oh come on, it was an accident," Pepe said.

"Lucky for me, I found a dollar store that sold buckets," Zoot stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rizzo asked.

Zoot held up two buckets full of snow and poured the contents all over Pepe and Rizzo.

"GAH! OH MAN! SERIOUSLY!" Rizzo shouted.

"NOT COOL OKAY!" Pepe shrieked.

Zoot then walked off to his room to get a new change of clothes.

At that point, Sweetums walked back into the theater, covered in snow.

"Well Sweetums, how high is the snow out there?" Kermit asked the monster.

"Well…it's taller than you now," Sweetums stated.

"What! Oh good grief, looks like we're all stuck here," Kermit sighed.

"What do you mean we're stuck here?" Miss Piggy asked the frog. "Moi has shopping to do."

"Piggy, I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for travel. Remember what happened that Christmas during the blizzard at Grizzly Farm? You got stuck out there. And even if you could get to the mall, it's probably closed now because of the storm," Kermit told the diva pig. Piggy pouted and stomped up to her dressing room.

"I swear, I think Piggy's nieces are more mature than she is," Skeeter said to herself. Kermit walked up to Beauregard from behind.

"Hey Beau-," the frog was saying when Beauregard jumped out of fear, screaming, "AH! AH!" But when he saw who it was, he said calmly, "Hi."

Then the Muppet stated, "Okay, we're low on heating oil and none of the delivery trucks can get through."

"Well, how long can we hold out?" Kermit asked the janitor.

"According to Bunsen's calculations," Beau said looking at a piece of paper. Then there was the loud sound of an engine dying, which was the heater. "Now," Beauregard said flatly.

"Oh no," Kermit groaned, rubbing his forehead for a few seconds, before perking up and asking, "The Muppet Theater still has its original furnace, right?"

"Oh, Betsy? Sure, 12 tons of cast iron!" Beauregard exclaimed.

"Well we don't need oil for her! That furnace will burn anything!" Kermit stated.

"Fire up old Betsy?" Beau asked.

"Yep," Kermit said.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Beauregard exclaimed walking off and flipping over a couch and breaking a table. The Muppet picked up one of the table legs and said, "Look! Kindling! That was lucky."

A while later, the parents and guardians of the Muppet Kids were putting their kids in their warmer clothing.

"But I don't wanna wear my sweater!" Timothy whined.

"Too bad, the weather is supposed to be very cold and the last thing we need right now is you getting sick," Dr. Teeth told his son. "And also, it's not a bad sweater."

"It's rainbow colored," Timothy said, pointing at the sweater's tie-dye pattern.

"To be more specific, that's tie-dye. Hip and groovy people wore tie-dye back when I was a kid, so now you're as hip and groovy as they were" Dr. Teeth stated.

"Okay," Timothy said.

Zephyr walked up to Timothy and pointed at his sweater, saying, "Ha ha! You're wearing something lame!"

"ZEPHYR!" Timothy shouted as he started to go after the toddlers.

"Oh man…" Dr. Teeth muttered, shaking his head. Floyd was helping Janice stay warm and get into a seat.

"Oh Floyd…my stomach is starting to ache a little," Janice groaned.

"It'll be okay, Jan," Floyd said, pecking his wife on the cheek, then kissing her bump.

Gonzo walked up to Kermit.

"Gonzo, what's going on. I can feel the temperature dropping again!" Kermit shouted.

"We ran out of stuff to burn," Gonzo explained.

"Any newspapers, or magazines, or paper plates-," Kermit suggested.

"WHOOSH!" Gonzo exclaimed, imitating the sound of burning paper.

Kermit thought to himself for a few moments before saying, "Don't we have a store room where we keep the old furniture?"

"Sure, it's packed in there-wait, you mean hack it all up with a chainsaw an throw it in the fire!?" Gonzo asked.

The frog nodded.

"OH! You are a beautiful frog! This is going to be the best snow day EVER!" Gonzo exclaimed, leaping into the air before running off to the storeroom singing, "Snow day, keeping warm from the white stuff, snow day, burning lots of chairs!"

"Sometimes I wonder if Gonzo is as big of a pyro as Crazy Harry," Floyd said to Kermit.

"I wonder that too, and I worry," Kermit stated before walking off to do something else.

At that point, Janice told Floyd, "Floyd…I think the baby is coming now!"

"What! Now! But we're all snowed in!" Floyd said fearfully.

"What's this about the baby coming?" Kermit asked the couple.

"Janice is in labor," Floyd stated.

"Oh no, you better get her up to dressing room 3, nobody is in there," Kermit stated. "Use the elevator, that way it won't be as stressful."

Floyd helped Janice get to the elevator and was about to walk in when he saw some blankets nearby and ran over to grab one.

Then, Gonzo went up to Kermit's desk, holding a chainsaw, about to destroy it and making various Muppets run away terrified.

"Gonzo!" Kermit shouted.

"What?" Gonzo asked, over the loud whirring of the chainsaw.

"NOT MY DESK!" Kermit shouted, flailing his arms.

"But it's so big and wooden!" Gonzo stated.

"Good grief!" Kermit shouted, running over to stop the whatever.

At that point, Robin, Bettina, and Bolinda walked into the elevator, followed by Zephyr and Timothy running inside as well, and the elevator door shut. At that point, Janice felt a bad pain in her stomach and slid halfway down the wall of the elevator.

"AH! I don't feel so well!" she cried.

"You probably ate too much," Zephyr said, pointing at her pregnant form.

"She's pregnant, doofus!" Bettina corrected the boy sharply.

"Maybe the baby ate too much," Zephyr suggested.

Then, before anyone knew it, the elevator shook and stopped moving.

"Uh-oh, I think the elevator's stuck!" Robin yelped.

"Uh-oh, I think my water broke," Janice groaned.

"I'm sure Beauregard can fix it," Timothy said.

"No you idiot, she means the baby's coming!" Bettina snapped.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Timothy asked the pig.

"Because unlike you, I can read," Bettina sneered.

"Okay, we're going to need boiling water, towels, twine and scissors," Robin stated.

"Okay, I'll check the elevator gift shop," Bolinda said. She looked around the elevator before saying, "Oh look, there isn't one!"

Janice groaned as she laid down on the floor of the elevator.

"Then I know what we should do," Robin said.

"What?" Timothy asked.

"This," Robin said before he started banging on the elevator door, screaming, "HELP!"

"So that's what I missed in books?" Timothy assumed before he and Zephyr joined in. "HELP!"

At one point, Floyd, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Leah, Beauregard, Miss Piggy, and Kermit heard their cries.

"Does anyone else hear little voices crying for help?" Kermit asked nobody in particular.

"It sounds like Zephyr, Timothy, Robin and the twins," Zoot said, listening closely.

"The elevator's stuck!" Floyd shouted.

"The blizzard probably froze the circuit breakers. I'll fix them," Beauregard said as he started to run off.

"I'll help you," Zoot said, starting to go after him.

"Thanks, its outside, on the roof," Beau said.

Zoot thought to himself for a few moments before patting Beauregard on the shoulder, saying "Good luck." Beauregard rushed off to the roof.

"How's Janice? Can she hold on?" Kermit hollered.

"I'll ask her!" Robin replied. Then, there was a loud scream of pain. "That would be a 'no'!" Robin stated.

Inside the elevator, Robin instructed, "Okay, just breath slowly, in and out."

Timothy started to breathe in and out. "How's this?" the boy asked.

"Not you! Her!" Robin snapped. "Okay, short breaths, like this." Robin started doing quick and short breaths, and Janice started to do it too when Robin fell over.

"Robin, one person lying on the floor is enough," Bettina said as she picked up Robin to his feet.

"What do you want us to do?" Bolinda asked the little frog.

"Catch the baby when it comes out," Robin stated. At the sound of that, Bettina dropped him to the floor. "So not happening!" the pig snapped.

"Who's in that elevator helping Janice give birth?" Floyd asked.

"Small children," Kermit stated flatly. "But Robin's very bright for his age!"

"And Bettina watches a lot of medical shows," Miss Piggy threw in. Then the elevator doors opened.

"Oh thank goodness, Beauregard fixed it," Kermit said as Floyd ran in to comfort Janice.

The Muppet kids walked out. "Oh man, I'm never having kids," Timothy groaned.

"What do we do?" Leah asked.

"Call an ambulance!" Bettina stated.

"But the roads are still blocked," Rizzo added.

"Leah you must know what to do, you've had a baby," Lips said to Leah.

"Sorry, but I was a little too busy screaming to take notes," Leah said.

"Zoot?" Lips said to the saxophonist.

"Leah was crushing my hand. I couldn't write any notes and also, why would I!" Zoot asked the trumpeter.

Beauregard walked back downstairs. "Okay, everything's fixed and everyone's happy," the janitor stated. Janice let out a loud scream. "Okay, not quite everyone," Beau corrected himself.

"Okay, I'm going to need towels and volunteers. Leah, Zoot, thanks for volunteering!" Kermti said as he shoved the singer and saxophonist into the elevator along with Floyd and himself.

"Oh man, if only Sally were here! She'd know what to do," Dr. Teeth said. Sally was Dr. Teeth's deceased wife and Timothy's mother. It's been 4 years since her death.

"Who's Sally?" Timothy asked.

"Nobody," Dr. Teeth said, shooing his son away.

"You know, he has to know about Sally eventually," Lips told the keyboardist.

"I know! But I don't want to make my son upset," Dr. Teeth explained.

"He'll be even more upset if he found out a long while later," Lips stated.

"Oh come on, that probably won't happen until 6 years from now," Dr. Teeth said oblivious to the fact on how well he guessed when his son would learn the truth.

At that point, in the elevator, Janice was clenching Floyd's hand. "Okay, just a couple of more pushes. Careful Jan, that's my bass hand!" Floyd yelped.

"Does anyone have a blanket?" Kermit hollered.

Timothy whipped off his sweater, only wearing a white t-shirt as a top and handing it to Kermit. "Here you go," the boy said.

"Timothy that was very good of you," Dr. Teeth told his son.

"I wasn't being good, I just wanted to get rid of the sweater," Timothy admitted.

At that point, there was a cry of an infant.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm proud to introduce to you our newest little Muppet," Kermit announced as Floyd walked out of elevator, cradling an infant in his arms. The baby boy had tan skin and tuffs of blonde hair like his mother but with Floyd's eyes.

"His name is Jakob Frederick Pepper," Floyd said.

"Ah, after Frederick Douglass I bet," Rowlf the Dog assumed.

Floyd was silent until he said "Close."

"Aw, he's so cute," Bolinda cooed.

"I was cuter," Zephyr stated with his nose held high.

"Mari will be a lot cuter than that," Lips said.

"Who's Mari?" Timothy asked.

"That's what I'm going to name my daughter when she's born and she'll be way cuter than Jakob is," Lips said.

"Oh, you wanna bet, Satchmo?" Floyd challenged.

"Bring it on, Mr. Bassman," Lips replied.

"Guys, save the debate for later. That kid needs his mother," Zoot told the two musicians.

"Wow, a new Muppet kid, which means more fun, right?" Zephyr asked.

"Life gets more fun if you have more people to share it with. That's what Uncle Kermit tells me," Robin stated.

"Yeah," the other kids agreed.

BACK TO THE PRESENT: "Wow, that must've been crazy," Abby stated.

"I'll say," Robin said.

"So, was I cuter than Jakob?" Mari asked.

"No, the bet was a draw," Robin said.

"Of course it was," Bettina muttered.

"Well, good thing that new kid is going to be born in the fall. It doesn't snow then," Abby stated. "I wonder if Floyd remembers that deal he made with Janice about naming the baby."

"I don't know. Let's go remind them!" Jakob said, running off to find his parents.

* * *

**Well, that is the story of Jakob's birth in the Muppet theater, and I implied what happened in Season one of Muppet Sitter, Chapter 4: Zelda, when Timothy found out what happened to his mother. **

**I own Abby and the Muppet Kids**

**Jim Henson owns the Muppets**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review**


End file.
